1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to refrigeration units. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to refrigeration units for use with shipping containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Shipping containers are used for many purposes including storage and transportation of various types of goods. The shipping containers can be transported from one location to another, e.g. from a manufacture site to a desired location, via a variety of modes of transportation. For example, containers can be loaded on a truck or train. Or, in situations where goods need to be transported across bodies of water, for example international trade, the containers can be loaded onto ships. On the ships, the containers are usually stacked upon each other. Therefore, it is essential that containers be sturdy enough to withstand both rack loads and end loads to prevent the containers from crushing and damaging the goods. Rack loads are forces that are exerted on a container when containers are stacked upon one another. End loads are the forces exerted on a container due to the shifting of cargo.
Many of the goods that are stored and transported in containers require refrigeration systems. As such, it is common for refrigeration units to be attached to containers in order to preserve the goods. In most cases, containers and the associated refrigeration units are designed so that the refrigeration unit plays an essential role in the structure of the container. Typically, the condenser coils are made of very durable materials, such as copper and copper tube sheets, and are very strong. It is the condenser coil specifically that when attached to the frame plays an integral role giving structure and support to the container.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there exists a need for a refrigeration unit that is designed so that the condenser coil is not a factor in the strength of the container so that smaller, lightweight coils can be used.